


Search the whole world over

by mkhhhx



Category: NCT (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Exchange students, Falling In Love, Firsts, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), M/M, Me making up my own lore, Pokemon Journey, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), Snow, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Jaehyun doesn’t know how Doyoung looks, but luckily there is only one person sitting on the benches in front of The Burnt Tower at noon.Jaehyun, on that day, moments before walking the few meters to greet Doyoung and introduce himself reaches a very safe conclusion: Kim Doyoung is the prettiest man he’s seen in his whole life.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	Search the whole world over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm very happy you're giving this fic a chance!
> 
> I've been working on this on and off for about two months and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. This acts as a sort of prologue for the longer Pokemon fic I have planned for late March (and if you are interested in that kind of thing, make sure to check the soon-to-come Pokemon fic fest)!
> 
> This is also solely written because I think autumn suits DoJae a whole lot and Ecruteak City is just the perfect autumn setting. If you're looking for some music while reading I recommend the [Ecruteak City theme](https://youtu.be/totwn-ECC_U), or the Night version of the [Malie City](https://youtu.be/omb3R7P9mHU) one
> 
> The title is from the song [We Will Meet Again](https://youtu.be/hk32OPrsB9I) that fits the fic quite a lot. 
> 
> I made up some things (like the League Exchange), but overall this is based both on gameplay and the anime locations. Also noting that Jaehyun and Doyoung are 18 and 19 here. I hope it can be a fun read for people who aren't too familliar with the Pokemon universe as well, and if you have any questions or want to talk about something don't hesitate to hit me up!

**Ecruteak City** **, Johto**

Jaehyun arrives at Ecruteak on a rainy day. He’s young and a little foolish and has grown up between white, pristine snow instead of muddy and damp streets, so his first instinct is to think this isn’t a good sign. There is rain at Sinnoh, of course, but it’s different when you are at a whole new region all alone and your Pokémon are getting grumpy from that horrid, wet kind of cold on top of hours of traveling.

He stands under the canopy of a building momentarily hoping the clothes in his backpack are still somewhat dry and tries to work the map on his Poketch. The app works well for Sinnoh, but he is just discovering that it gets laggy and slow at other regions and it’s a bad combination along with how unfamiliar he is with the city. Staravia is looking at the little illuminated screen from his shoulder, a comfortingly familiar weight, and he can feel Swinub shifting inside his thick coat. Still, despite everything, he has a lot of fighting spirit in him and is absolutely dedicated to enjoying his stay abroad before throwing himself back to the League.

Soaked to the bone, except from his toes inside his waterproof boots, he finally arrives at the apartment the League is providing for his stay, a small, old, but very charming traditional house, the owner waiting for him to pass the keys and tell him she’ll be close as she lives just around the corner and he shouldn’t hesitate to knock on her door for anything he might need.

That first night Snover whines while Jaehyun gets out of his shower and turns the heating on, hanging the day’s clothes on a drying rack in front of the heater.

“It’s an adventure,” Jaehyun tells her, fishing a poffin to give her. Staravia is looking out of the window into the night, a lighting breaking the deep darkness every now and then and Swinub, fur already cleaned and combed, has tucked himself under the bed covers and is snoring lightly. “We’re going to see so many new things and meet Pokémon we’ve never seen before,” he smiles, because he knows he can’t let the team’s morale fall. “It’s going to be a great time, promise.”

He gets two days to explore the city by himself. He can recall all the reading about Ecruteak he did using internet guides before coming. It has approximately the same population as Snowpoint but it’s spread out in a completely different way, starting from the roots of Mountain Mortar at the east and stretching all the way to the farmlands at the west of Route 38. Jaehyun spends his first two days on foot walking around aimlessly, trying to familiarize himself with the neighborhood he is staying at and the buzzing center of the city.

He buys some ingredients to keep and cook at home, but he mostly spends his money eating at the little traditional restaurants and cozy cafes, finding that the people there aren’t much different from the ones back home. They do have a strong accent and they are quite reserved in their gestures, but still, they are friendly all the same, eager to make small talk when they figure Jaehyun is a foreigner. The regional League exchange programs have been going strong for a few years now and people always seem happy to have young trainers around; the League brings in a lot of money, after all.

He meets Doyoung on the third full day of his stay. He is awaken by a small _ding_ from his Poketch that’s left on his bedside, turning it on to see that Candice has messaged him, informing him that the local Gym has found someone, a student and trainer, who will be showing Jaehyun around and helping him with his stay. At the end of the message there is a name _Kim Doyoung_ and a number Jaehyun messages after washing his face and feeding himself and his Pokémon breakfast.

 _There are a few benches in front of The Burnt Tower_ , Doyoung messages him back. _We can meet there at noon._ To which Jaehyun replies affirmatively before starting to stress over meeting someone new. He’s not exactly bad at socialization, but he’s not the best, either, and he doesn’t know how a foreigner will be perceived by local students. Knowing that Doyoung will have to show him around at least for a few days, Jaehyun wants to make the experience at least pleasant for the both of them.

Back at Sinnoh, when he was discussing his exchange plans Candice told him autumn is the prettiest at Johto, although the start of September has been nothing but cold and rainy so far. He isn’t sure what the dress code for meeting new acquaintances is, but he doesn’t have that many options anyway. His backpack is filled to the brim with standard training clothes, some old but sturdy hand-downs from his father and other newer brand names he has bought with his own battle money. He opts for an isothermal shirt under his jacket along with plain black jeans and his trusted boots. Every trainer knows that comfort comes before looks after all.

It’s a good day, cold, but at least dry, the sun peeking between thick clouds every now and then. Snover is walking beside him, slowly warming up to the weather. Swinub was still sleepy when Jaehyun set foot outside so he’s inside his Poké Ball and Staravia is flying a few meters above them, warming her wings up.

Jaehyun doesn’t know how Doyoung looks, but luckily there is only one person sitting on the benches in front of The Burnt Tower at noon. Jaehyun, on that day, moments before walking the few meters to greet Doyoung and introduce himself reaches a very safe conclusion: Kim Doyoung is the prettiest man he’s seen in his whole life.

He stands there for a few moments, taking the picture in. Doyoung is leaning back on the bench, legs crossed, hands placed on top of his thighs. He’s wearing thin glasses and his hair is slightly long, falling into his eyes. Jaehyun thinks he could write songs for this man, but all he manages to croak out when Snover pulls on his sleeve to move is a simple “Hello, are you Doyoung?”

“That is me,” Doyoung smiles. _Oh. What a smile._ “I take that you are Jaehyun.”

“That is me,” Jaehyun chuckles awkwardly and extends his hand. “Thank you for volunteering to show me around.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Doyoung’s hold is momentary, light but firm, eyes on Jaehyun. “I hope we have a good time together.”

The exchange programs offer outregional stays from two months up to a year. In theory all active trainers signed under any regional League can participate and travel to any of the cities and towns that partake, although often the local Gym leaders have a say in the final decision. Jaehyun had just been catching a break back home after the Veilstone Gym when he crossed paths with Candice. “You should take advantage of the programs the Leagues offer,” she had told him. “If you like the idea of Johto, I can talk to Morty and arrange something for you.”

At the time Jaehyun wasn’t exceptionally excited with the prospect of cutting his League journey in the middle, but he couldn’t deny that it would be a great experience and his parents were very supportive of it too. Three months felt like a functional compromise; a good amount of time to see enough but long enough to make his return to the League and getting back on track hard afterwards. Soon enough he’d learn that three months with Doyoung felt like barely a day.

The basic introductions are simple enough. Jaehyun is nineteen years old from Snowpoint City at the north of Sinnoh. His mother works at the local Gym and his father is a head nurse at the Pokémon Center. He has joined the League and sees it as training to become a League coach rather than an end goal. He doesn’t aim for championship, but he’d like to aim for as high as he can and see his full potential.

“So, you’re pretty much here to take advantage of the tax money we pay to the League,” Doyoung says over his cup of coffee. He is not accusing, voice soft and a tiny smirk playing on his lips, his Vulpix balanced on his knees and trying to taste the cream off his coffee.

“Pretty much,” Jaehyun shrugs. “Hope to find out nice things along the way.”

Doyoung is twenty years old, born at Azalea Town and raised at Ecruteak ever since he was two. He has two badges and is officially signed in the Johto League although he has no interest in it professionally. He is studying to be a historian.

“My brother works for the League,” he says. “One ace trainer is enough per family, so my parents didn’t give me much of a hard time about my own decisions.”

Doyoung knows a lot about local history, as expected. He shares myths and legends and little anecdotes with Jaehyun with a kind of passion you rarely see. It’s obvious that he loves what he is pursuing and that he wants to stay close to his roots and preserve the rich history of his city and the surrounding areas. It charms Jaehyun in ways he cannot pinpoint and serves as a fresh breath of air after spending too long with people whose only focus was their teams and League status and nothing else.

On the second week of his stay Doyoung takes him inside The Burnt Tower, although there is a clear _“Please stay away, as it is unsafe.”_ sign outside. He tells Jaehyun where to step and when he needs to be careful, maneuvering through the debris.

“Are we supposed to be here?” Jaehyun asks when they settle on the second floor, unsteady wood squeaking underneath them and the breeze cutting through the holed roof making him shiver.

“All the locals know how to get inside, we used to come here and play as kids,” Doyoung spreads his arms behind his back and looks at the sky, the sunset coloring everything in pale pinks and oranges. “Morty keeps an eye on this place, so he knows when someone is here.”

“How does he keep an eye?” Jaehyun looks around. He can hear the faraway chatter from the city, but apart from the sounds of the creaking old wood and the wind there is nothing but their breathing.

“Ghost Pokémon,” Doyoung shrugs. “They are everywhere.”

“That sounds scary,” Jaehyun looks back at Doyoung, but he seems completely calm. He supposes that’s how it is when you grow up at a town with a Ghost-type gym.

“It’s really not,” Doyoung shrugs. “They always help civilians out when needed and respect our privacy. Morty is really nice and has kept this city safe the past years.”

“He’s a good friend of Candice, Snowpoint’s leader,” Jaehyun says. “That’s pretty much how I ended up being here.”

“I’ve been offered to come up at Snowpoint too,” Doyoung turns to look at him. “I might take up the offer if you promise my fingers won’t fall off from the cold.”

“You should visit when I’m done with the League so I can properly show you around,” Jaehyun mutters, feeling brave. “I will make sure to keep you warm.”

Doyoung doesn’t say a thing to that, smiling to himself, looking up at the sky like it holds all the answers Jaehyun might need; and maybe it does. Doyoung’s Farfetch’d looks at Jaehyun only for a moment too long before he turns around to sit next to Vulpix again.

Ecruteak is a quiet city. Jaehyun becomes familiar with the whistling of the air and Doyoung’s comfortable long silences. He becomes familiar with the pretty, old houses and the fields west of the city, of Doyoung’s kitchen and the rocky slopes at the east.

Doyoung was supposed to only help him around for a few days, or even a couple of weeks max, but he sticks around. They meet at mornings and take their breakfast together, heading to one place or the other.

When they head to the farmlands, it’s Jaehyun’s favorite time. Doyoung’s Mareep runs around chasing Swinub and Staravia has infinite stretches of sky to fly around. Doyoung sits against the shade of a tree with a book and Jaehyun either finds other trainers to hone his battle skills or trains with his Pokémon by himself, teaching new moves, perfecting old ones, trying to stay fit. When the sun starts going down they head back to the city walking side to side on the narrow rock-paved streets, illuminated yellow by the old lampposts scattered around. Sometimes Doyoung has to go home to help his mother or warp up his work. Sometimes they have dinner together, stretching their time as much as they can before they part ways. The happy bubbling that settles in Jaehyun’s stomach is new and he becomes restless, trying to pinpoint what it is before he falls to bed every night.

A few weeks into his stay Jaehyun decides that the Bellchime Trail is his favorite part of the whole city. It’s always serene in almost an otherworldly way. Doyoung indulges him, walking with him between the autumn-coated trees, fallen leaves and shades above the trail making the area look like it is always bathed in sunset light.

“Have you ever been inside?” Jaehyun asks as they stop in front of the Bell Tower. It stands tall, still perfect despite the passage of time. Jaehyun isn’t allowed inside, but he feels privileged to even lay eyes on such a historical building.

“Only once,” Doyoung answers. “I have a dear friend inside and I could visit few of the rooms.”

“Is it as pretty on the inside as on the outside?” Jaehyun looks up. It’s not the biggest or tallest building he’s ever seen, not even close, but it looks magnificent as the top fades between the clouds that seem to constantly surround it.

“It’s very pretty in a traditional way,” Doyoung replies, petting Mareep that has stopped next to them. “In a simple way.”

“I like simple too,” Jaehyun watches the trees, leaves slowly falling swayed by the wind. “There is beauty in simplicity.” He thinks back to the Snowpoint temple where he sometimes accompanied his grandfather to pray. A space almost bare save for the grant columns, every whisper multiplied bouncing off the walls in the vast chambers.

“That is true,” Doyoung agrees, the back of his hand brushing Jaehyun’s. “There is no reason to make things complicated.”

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Jaehyun asks Snover. The rains have shifted to a kinder, dry kind of cold, one that Jaehyun is more familiar with. Doyoung is holed up in the little public library next to the Gym and Jaehyun is walking there to fetch him for some dinner. He spent the day by himself at Route 37, battling locals and training. Now, after a shower and in clean clothes he finds himself whistling his way through semi-familiar streets. Johto is really the prettiest in autumn.

He greets Morty by the Gym entrance. The leader is often found loitering around, sometimes talking with locals or traveling trainers and sometimes sitting with his boyfriend, exchanging excited whispers while his Gengar is playing around. Jaehyun has only talked to him a handful of times, either because Doyoung was already talking with him, or to relay Candice’s greetings, but he seems friendly and nice enough, being only a little older than Jaehyun himself.

He opens the door to the library with his trainer card and is met with a wave of warmth inside. Doyoung is occupying one of the large wooden tables, books and records spread all around his laptop.

“Hey,” he greets quietly, a few other people walking around them.

“Oh,” Doyoung looks at him with eyebrows raised in surprise. “I didn’t realize it got so late.” He looks tired, clad in a soft woolen sweater, glasses low on his nose. “Give me a little time to wrap this up.”

“Of course,” Jaehyun smiles, occupying himself with his Poketch, shooting some messages to his parents and friends back at Sinnoh. Doyoung hums quietly to himself while working and Jaehyun thinks it’s the most endearing thing in the whole world. Thinks he’d like to get used to this, although their time is tickling down by the day, two months left and so many things to see and do still.

Finally Doyoung shifts, joins cracking as he stretches on his chair, pushes his glasses up and saves his progress before shutting his laptop. Jaehyun helps him return his stack of books to the library reception and they make their way out to the cold air. Despite the dark it’s still quite early, people walking by and the stores at the sides of the main road close to the Gym open, lit up and inviting.

“My parents are out for the weekend, they went to Azalea Town to visit family,” Doyoung says, stopping by a small grocery store. “Our kitchen is way bigger than yours, so we can make dinner together back at mine?”

Jaehyun looks at Doyoung, illuminated by the harsh white light coming from the inside of the store. He feels like it’s a very special invitation, although they’ve been to Doyoung’s house together before, with or without his parents around.

“That sounds nice,” Jaehyun agrees. “Do you have a recipe in mind?”

Doyoung insists on paying for their stew and side dish ingredients, even getting treats for their Pokémon, his Vulpix sniffing the berries and whining at her owner to get her some before they make their way to the Kim household in comfortable silence, Farfetch’d a few steps in front of them talking with Swinub, about what, Jaehyun doesn’t know.

Jaehyun leaves his coat by the entrance while Doyoung retreats to his room to change into a pair of baggy pants and a long cardigan above a simple long-sleeved shirt. They leave the television on to a broadcast of some small tournament from Olivine and it somewhat reminds Jaehyun of home. His home back at Snowpoint, but also what he thinks it’s the idea of “home”.

Doyoung seems to be in a good mood while he’s skiting around the spacious kitchen, asking Jaehyun to help with this or that, petting whichever of their Pokémon wanders into the room to ask for treats. Their Pokémon get along well too, Mareep and Swinub serve as little bundles of warmth with the rest of their teams gathering around them.

“We should plan the next days,” Doyoung says leaving the rice to boil, his back by the counter. “Make a list of the things you want to do and maybe we can go on a few short trips to see the rest of the region too.”

“I’d like that,” Jaehyun takes a step closer, so close he can feel the warmth radiating from Doyoung’s body. “I’ll let you know.”

“Okay,” Doyoung smiles, eyes on Jaehyun’s face as he slowly lifts his hands up. “You are really pretty, has anyone told you before?” He brushes the soft skin above Jaehyun’s dimples with dainty fingers, letting his palms rest there, cupping his cheek.

“I don’t mind being told again,” Jaehyun breathes out, mustering up the courage to lift his own hand on Doyoung’s waist. There’s the sound of the television and the sound of their Pokémon and the wind hitting the windows as storm rages outside, but he can’t hear any of it.

“Have you ever been someone’s first kiss?” Doyoung asks, voice so soft it makes Jaehyun lightheaded. He shakes his head, feeling blush up his ears and cheeks where Doyoung is touching him. “You can be mine.”

Jaehyun doesn’t know how time works. Back at Sinnoh it didn’t pass too fast or too slow. He woke up every day and trained, had his meals, trained some more, was spent before going to bed every night. Time with Doyoung doesn’t seem to work in the same fashion though, each day merging with the other as if the universe wants to make his stay as brief as possible.

They want to make the most out of it, October bringing new waves of cold and rain but still not deterring them from stepping foot out of the town to explore. Doyoung acts as his personal tour guide, all while holding his hand, and Jaehyun doesn’t want to let go. He knows that they are both still young, that this might be the kind of infatuation that is gone after a couple of months, but Jaehyun doesn’t want it to be just a juvenile love story that’d be long forgotten, he wants more, although he knows it’s not his place to ask for it.

“Is the park always open to visitors?” Jaehyun asks sitting on a bench and watching a small group of Nidorans playing on the grass. They are soaking up the last rays of sun, the streetlights slowly lighting up as the sun sets, their Pokémon running around after an afternoon full of battles.

“It is,” Doyoung confirms. He’s by Jaehyun’s side, pressing close to him. “Different Pokémon show up at different hours of the day and there are night shift rangers too.”

The Johto National Park, about an hour away from Ecruteak by foot, is a wide circular open space with roaming Pokémon and a handful of trainers. It’s encircled by thick forest and a perfect place to battle and catch Pokémon although Jaehyun isn’t planning on adding to his team yet, not until his own Pokémon are leveled up enough.

“You get a lot of rain here,” Jaehyun muses, trying to put his thoughts in order. “I’m starting to like it.”

“Really?” Doyoung laughs. “I think you like _me_ , not the rain.” He’s bold and self-assured and Jaehyun loves it.

“Do you like me too?” He asks, shifting around to be looking at Doyoung’s face. “I’m just a traveler, Doyoung.” Better to lay the facts down. Be prepared for their inevitable heartbreaks. “In a month and a half I’ll have to return to Sinnoh.”

“Listen,” Doyoung takes his hand. He’s warm although Jaehyun runs cold. “We have more than a month to enjoy ourselves, right? This doesn’t have to be the greatest love story of all times but we both know it isn’t something insignificant, either. We are both in different stages of our life, but we can go slow and see where this goes, technology makes things easier these days after all.”

“Right,” Jaehyun finds himself smiling. “The world is big, but technology can make it a little smaller.”

“And don’t forget,” Doyoung leans in to kiss his cheek. “If we’re both still up for it, when I’m done with my work here and when you are done with the League, I’ll come visit you too.”

“We’ll both probably have more of our shit together by then,” Jaehyun says, a little too hopeful maybe.

“We’ll figure things out as we go,” Doyoung smiles. “Don’t worry in advance about it.”

So Jaehyun takes Doyoung’s word for it. Takes it slow, one day at a time. He trusts Doyoung and he trusts himself and the both of them together to make good decisions for whatever they have going on.

It’s late into the evening when they return to Ecruteak and Doyoung is still holding his hand in the dimly lit streets. They take the longest route to the heart of the town and Jaehyun says nothing even if he notices right away. Their Pokémon are still lively, running a few meters in front of them, being loud and playing with the ghost Pokémon that make themselves known at the late hours of the day. Doyoung invites himself to Jaehyun’s place, “just for a tiny bit,” he says, “to warm myself up,” and Jaehyun doesn’t have any complains, figuring where the night is going.

They make tea and talk about the League and the ghost Pokémon and then they put their own Pokémon into their Poké Balls before falling on the bed together, Doyoung clad in Jaehyun’s old overworn clothes for the night, so soft and pliant underneath him even though neither of them quite knows what exactly they are doing.

Jaehyun knows he’ll remember that night, when Doyoung moaned his name right as thunder stroked outside and a storm started raging, thick rain whipping the windows. It felt like some kind of sign then, even if his mind was in anything but the weather. Jaehyun was born at winter and raised in the snow, but the wet thunderstorms have started to become his favorite, something he didn’t know how he’d be able to explain when he’d return back home.

He knows he’ll remember the next morning too, waking up way past his usual time, Doyoung curled against him under the thick duvet. They had kissed lazily before getting out of the bed, then kissed even more making breakfast and before they’d have to part ways out of the door. There was a long day of training waiting for him, but Jaehyun only felt giddy with happiness for all the great things the next days would bring.

Jaehyun falls in love with Olivine City right away, right when he takes the first peek of it from the hills of Route 39. It’s a big City, as big as he imagines Castelia in Unova to be, although way less modern while still straying from the traditional architecture of Ecruteak.

“I’ve missed the sea,” Jaehyun breaths in, the salty air getting more and more prominent the closer to the City they get. It was Doyoung’s idea to book a room for a night to stay and properly get to see one of the biggest cities of the region.

“Sadly, we can’t swim here,” Doyoung says, his map open as they enter the urban part after Route 39. “But we can spend a lot of time at the docks and visit the Olivine café, it’s infamous for its warm drinks.”

“Have you been there a lot?” Jaehyun asks. There are Wingulls flying above them, a clear indication of a nearby port. “Have you ever traveled in S.S. Aqua?”

“I’ve been to the city a few times mostly because there are all kinds of bigger stores we don’t have at Ecruteak, but I’ve never been on a ship.”

“You could get a trainer’s discount and travel to Kanto,” Jaehyun shrugs. One of the lots of perks of being in the League is the various discounts. He’s heard that passenger ships between Johto and Kanto are always filled with trainers and even have specific battle grounds on their decks.

“We could do that the next time you come around,” Doyoung smiles, an invitation of sorts.

“A cruise?” Jaehyun laughs. “Didn’t think you’d be that kind of romantic, Kim Doyoung.”

Doyoung’s Farfetch’d looks at them, as if she’d say they’re disgustingly whipped if she was human, but Doyoung’s gaze is nothing but sweet and their planned cruise gets on the list of one more of the things they’ll be doing sometime in the future.

They settle in the simple room they’ve rented for the night and go outside at the docks that are filled with sailors and people strolling. There is the bunch of children fishing and there is the family waking around and talking loudly. There are couples walking hand in hand and individuals jogging in shorts despite the freezing weather.

“I was always a little afraid of the sea,” Doyoung admits when Jaehyun gets close to the water, inhales the salty humid air and smiles at Snover who seems so ecstatic to be seeing something that boldly reminds them of home again. “It’s so big and in a way scary, you know? You probably don’t…” Doyoung chuckles, eyes downcast.

“I do,” Jaehyun takes his hand. “I get it,” he thinks that if Doyoung can make the rain seem so pretty, Jaehyun can ease Doyoung’s fear of the sea too.

They settle inside the café as the sun drips down and the temperature starts dropping. Ecruteak is nestled between the mountains and hills which provide a sort of safety from the elements, but Olivine is completely open on its seafront and the air is more saltwater than anything.

They sit on the stools by the bar and order warm rum with snacks to go with it, chatting with the barman about their whereabouts before they turn to each other to leave him to his work. The café is buzzing with life, sailors being loud and rowdy, families getting dinner, some hikers and other travelers sitting by themselves. There are many restaurants and cafes scattered around the city, but this one, close to the Gym and facing the docks is by far the most famous one.

On the list of things Jaehyun knows about Doyoung additions are made. Doyoung is a lightweight and a very giggly and cuddly drunk on top of it. In practice that means Jaehyun has to piggyback carry him back to their room all while Doyoung is trying to smother his face with kisses. Jaehyun huffs and puffs the whole twenty minutes it takes them to get back until he can leave Doyoung down to unlock the door.

“You’ll be like, the greatest League trainer there is,” Doyoung grins when they are in the shower together, Swinub and Vulpix at the edge of the bathtub keeping an eye on them. “I’ll be watching you on the tv!”

“Okay,” Jaehyun laughs, helping Doyoung step out and wrapping him in a towel. “I’ll be the first to order your book when it gets published too.”

“Oh!” Doyoung lights up momentarily, hanging off Jaehyun’s frame. “You’re so lovely, Jae.”

“Good to know,” Jaehyun laughs but Doyoung has already fallen asleep, still sitting at the edge of the bed.

As expected, they wake up late the next day and Doyoung’s head isn’t in the best condition possible, but they take it slow, spending their day shopping after breakfast. It’s one of the few days Jaehyun doesn’t train or battle at all, enjoying their time around the city instead, Snover taking his hand and dragging him to one store or the other. There are some expensive brands, but also stores with more affordable price ranges and he buys himself a beige sweater, a little Lugia and Ho-Oh in silver and gold sewed at the breast as little souvenir to keep him warm during Sinnoh’s harsh winters.

Doyoung buys himself a singular gold earring and a matching bracelet; not battling means he can wear more accessories without being overly aware of his comfort or how they could even become a hazard in the battlefield.

Before leaving they climb up the lighthouse to take one last good look at the city spread on the one side of the city and the ocean at the other, going as far as the eye can see. Doyoung kisses him there and his lips taste of salt.

Before returning they make a stop at the farm of Route 39 for some bottles of Moomoo milk and wild berries that their Pokémon eat before they even make it to the outskirts of Ecruteak.

“We could have been good travel buddies,” Doyoung says when Jaehyun leaves him outside his house. “In another universe maybe we would depart for our journeys together.”

“We can be good travel buddies in this universe too,” Jaehyun leans for a goodnight peck. “We can travel together in a few years out of the League.”

The last week of October is just rain after rain after rain. There aren’t many chances to be outside and the only one honestly enjoying it must be Doyoung’s Farfetch’d. They stay holed inside, either at Doyoung’s house or at Jaehyun’s place or in the library. They cook a lot, talk some, make out every once in a while, and it’s not exactly how Jaehyun envisioned his horizons would broaden during his trip abroad, but he has no complains whatsoever.

“I hope you are having a great stay,” Morty tells him. They are inside the Gym by the reception, Doyoung fetching some books from Eusine, Morty’s boyfriend. “I know the weather isn’t the best, but it has its charm, doesn’t it?”

“It’s wonderful,” Jaehyun answers with ease. The previous night they had grilled meat and cuddled watching television until falling asleep. He hasn’t felt so at peace in too long. “Doyoung takes great care of me and we have a few more trips scheduled if the weather clears out before it’s time for me to go.”

“Doyoung does seem very happy to show you around,” Morty smirks. Jaehyun wonders what kind of info his ghost Pokémon have about him and Doyoung and their late-night walks around the city. “He was always quite reserved, but you’re bringing out another side of him.”

“It was a lucky match for the both of us,” Jaehyun nods. “You and Candice did a great job with that.”

Morty laughs, right as Eusine and Doyoung get back to them from the depths of the Gym, “Don’t worry one bit, right? I’ll send him up at Sinnoh when the time comes.”

“Oh, I really, really don’t,” Jaehyun smiles, Doyoung taking the few steps to be by his side.

“Do you ever get snow?” Jaehyun asks. Ecruteak is not far above the sea level, but it’s by no means warm. “I’d like to see the first snow with you.”

“Usually, we get it much later in the year, either at the end of December or in January,” Doyoung is brushing Mareep’s fur, cleaning out large chunks of wool that his mother uses to knit scarves and sweaters. “I’m afraid you’ll already be gone by then.”

“That’s a shame,” Jaehyun frowns. “Snowpoint has snow all year round, although at summers the city is mostly clean of it and it’s only found at the outskirts.”

“We get warm summers here, actually, not much rain either. Winters at Snowpoint sound really harsh,” Doyoung cups his cheeks. “My seasoned northerner.”

“You get used to it,” Jaehyun laughs. “It’s not a big deal to us, we even go swimming at winter.”

“Don’t you get sick?” Doyoung frowns. “That sounds like torture.”

“We don’t,” Jaehyun fluffs Staravia’s wings after blow drying them. “The water is much warmer than the air.”

“Each to their own, I guess,” Doyoung shrugs. “For the record I just think that climbing the Burnt Tower is more comfortable and was less dangerous, as far as local childhood activities go.”

Jaehyun considers extending his stay. It wouldn’t be so hard; the league would send him extra money and he’s sure the Gym Leaders would help him fill the relevant paperwork without much fuss. But Doyoung reminds him that there’s another goal waiting for him and he shouldn’t lose sight of it. His career takes priority over something that’s not even a proper relationship, although it could be sometime at the future.

“Don’t lose sight of it,” Doyoung tells him. “It’s your dream and you’re fully capable. After you achieve it we’ll have all the time in the world.”

It’s comforting to know Doyoung shares the same thoughts. It’s comforting that they both want to see each other again too. Sometimes it’s hard to gasp the concept of time, especially when he misses Doyoung even when they spend a few hours apart, but he is reasonable enough to be aware that they have lots and lots of it.

They use the Gym space to spar. Doyoung is obviously not as quick or tactile as Jaehyun but his team is reasonably strong and solid and his Mareep gives a hard time to Staravia. It’s more of a bonding activity than training, Jaehyun’s Pokémon knowing to not do any real damage despite Doyoung telling Jaehyun he shouldn’t go easy on him.

The Gym doesn’t get a lot of traffic at evenings but Morty and Eusine watch them along with some elders or children. Word has been going around about Jaehyun being a League trainer from Sinnoh and some people have become interested in his fighting style.

On one of the last rainy days Jaehyun spars with Morty himself. It’s a big challenge and he loses, his team not quite familiar with Ghost-type moves, but he takes pride in holding out for a whole twenty minutes or so.

“You could consider challenging Johto’s League afterwards,” Morty tells him when they meet at the center of the arena and Jaehyun is checking the damage his Pokémon have taken, considering taking the short trip to the Pokémon Center. “You’re good.”

“I’m afraid that’s not in the plans,” Jaehyun smiles. “Let’s battle again when I am stronger, though.”

“It’s a deal,” Morty shakes his hand and their sparse audience claps, Doyoung walking to the battleground to help him with his Pokémon.

“You’re really sexy when you concentrate in the battle, you know?” Doyoung laughs as they are exiting the Gym.

“One more reason for me to keep it up with the League,” Jaehyun winks. “I’ll make sure to be sending you recordings when I’m back at Sinnoh.”

“If you do make it to the Elite Four, I’ll be watching you from international tv stations too,” Doyoung promises and Jaehyun has one more solid reason to go back the next month.

November hangs like a deadline above them. Jaehyun has to stop himself from counting down the days and focus on the present. On his team getting stronger, on the leaves under his feet, on the gentle glow of the streetlights when he's walking Doyoung home and on Doyoung's hands on his body. He's unsure what he is enjoying the most; waking up next to a warm, cuddly body next to his own, inhaling the crisp morning air, seeing his Pokémon skittle around happily, battling purely for the joy of it.

He might not be aiming for the very top of the competitive League, but he realises he has gotten lost in the competitiveness of it anyway. It's easy to get carried away while climbing up the professional battling ladder. Calculating his teams’ stats, training for longer hours each passing day, being fixated on creating the perfect team with the perfect moves and losing the essence of it all, the reason every single trainer joins the League in the first place: out of love for Pokémon and for battling.

He spars with Morty a couple more times in less formal circumstances than the first one, at a dark alley filled to the brim with Ghastlys, in from of the Lost Tower, at the field west of the City and he receives compliments as he is open to criticism alike.

"If Candice wasn't so firm on you returning to Snowpoint after your League to work with her there I would try to keep you," Morty laughs. "She wants you to take her place."

Jaehyun looks at Snover and Snover looks back at him. She and Candice's Abomasnow come from the same family, they are cousins, actually and Jaehyun’s Snover always looked up to her.

"I don't aim for that high," Jaehyun scratches his nape and feels Doyoung pressing comfortingly by his side. "Not yet anyway. But I will be happy to go back and assist with the Gym, training education is my dream after all."

"Have you thought of the Trainer's School?" Morty asks. "It's at Jubilife City if I'm not mistaken and it sounds like it would give you a lot of space to do the things you want."

"The Trainer's School?" Jaehyun feels himself blushing because that's certainly way out of his league. "Only the best make it there."

"I think you are severely underestimating yourself," Morty smiles and Staravia nods to him and his Gengar. Jaehyun has been hearing this exact phrase so much that he might actually start believing it.

"I just love them," Doyoung pecks his left dimple again. "You are so damn cute Jaehyun."

"Sappy," Jaehyun giggles, pulling Doyoung closer by the waist to kiss his nose. "You only like me for my dimples."

"This is severely incorrect," Doyoung taps the centre of his chest, a playful smile on his lips. "I like you for your whole cute face," he kisses Jaehyun's cheek and then right below his hairline. "I like this too," he rubs on Jaehyun's tummy, soft from the past months of not actively trying to keep fit and not being on the move. "And your voice, god," Doyoung groans. "Your voice."

"What about my voice?" Jaehyun leans in to whisper straight into Doyoung's ear, feeling how he stills next to him.

"It's nice," Doyoung croaks out and Jaehyun enjoys seeing him like that. Open, flustered, still half-asleep with the sun just rising over the horizon, their Pokémon probably still soundly asleep in the living room area and the door between them shut.

"Yeah?" Jaehyun shifts on one elbow and properly takes in as much of Doyoung as he can. The silver of skin exposed by his sleep shirt -Jaehyun's shirt- riding up, the slim waist, the messy hair. "I should start talking more, then."

"Didn't say that," Doyoung deflates on his back with a small chuckle. "But feel free to."

Jaehyun moves slowly, lazily, as if they have all the time in the world to do this, to straddle Doyoung's waist and place his palms on Doyoung's chest, to lean down and kiss with more tongue than anything else. It's cold in the room and the covers have pooled around their legs but Doyoung's body heat makes up for it. The city is slowly waking up but the little background sounds seem still so far away and Jaehyun can only hear what goes past Doyoung's lips, the little whines that break out in soft moans.

It's not the first time they are doing this, and it won't be the last either, but it's somewhat different in the daylight, when he can see the freckles across Doyoung's nose and ears and tries to kiss each and every one of them, when Doyoung licks his lips and pure want settles deep down Jaehyun's stomach, when they roll around on the bed and he finds himself underneath Doyoung. He wonders if falling for someone always happens so fast. He wonders if they are meant to last or if his first love is going to be an autumn fling.

But then Doyoung pins his wrists above his head and kisses him senseless and Jaehyun forgets his own name. There is really no rush. They'll do their thing, and they'll have breakfast together and he'll go for his daily training while Doyoung holes himself up in the library. And then they'll meet and walk together before dinner, maybe fall in bed or maybe they'll have to part ways after nightfall. And the next morning they'll wake up to do it all over again. Again, and again and again.

Grounded in the moment with Doyoung's hips and hands and mouth on him all his worries fade away. The sun is fully up when they finally get rid of their clothes but neither cares. There are enough hours in the day for this. Their time is limited, but their time, as seen from that very specific singular moment is also infinite.

"They won't sit still!" Doyoung whines and Jaehyun is almost in hysterics watching him. Their daily trip to the Ruins of Alph isn't quite going as planned. Knowing Doyoung is a huge history nerd he expected him to spend the whole day running back and forth around the large area, reading the tabs and all scientific info that is available for visitors or even talking to other ruin enthusiasts they’d meet, since it's a sunny day and there are quite a lot of people around. That's what happens for an hour or so, until they descent to one of the underground chambers and Doyoung's concentration seems to shift to what's apparently a Very Important Task.

"That's good enough, out initials are there!" Jaehyun laughs watching Doyoung chase the Unown around. They have Unown at Sinnoh too although they are present only at the Solaceon Ruins and Jaehyun has never seen one in person before. They are timid little noisy things and seem to want to humour Doyoung, buzzing around him but not floating still in the order he wants them to.

"Come on," Doyoung whines and there's a collective buzz, as if the Unown are laughing at him. Swinub, resting in Jaehyun's arms, is watching the exchange with interest although Jaehyun isn't sure if he can understand what the Unknown are saying. The ones standing somewhat still mid-air are spelling "J E AO" from what was supposed to be 'Jae and Doi'. Which admittedly, is a pretty sappy thing but Jaehyun enjoys watching Doyoung struggle just for the fun of it.

They leave the Ruins sometime in the late afternoon after trying their hard at puzzles and double battling a couple of cheery trainers from Alola. It's one more of their two-day trips, so at the end of it they find themselves and their teams walking to the east instead of the west, right into Violet City.

It's one more pretty place. A traditional city, aesthetically close to Ecruteak but painted in hues of green and blues instead of orange, although purple seems to be ever-present at this part of the region. They take their time to walk around aimlessly. Doyoung has been there a lot of times and Jaehyun knows there aren't many places of interest around, especially as the sun is starting to go down.

They pay a visit to the Gym although it's closed for the day and walk to the Sprout Tower, standing high and gently swinging back and forth as if it's going to fall at every second although Doyoung tells him the building has been there for centuries. Finally they stand on the bridge and take a moment to look at the water and the forest surrounding the City, hands intertwined between them.

"I've been coming here a lot, actually," Doyoung says, head resting in the crook of Jaehyun's neck. "The Gym's library has a few important books for my research and since it's so close to Ecruteak I used to visit a lot, walk around, talk to the elder people since they often have great stories and even photographs or books to share."

He looks at the lake and sounds kind of melancholic, as if he misses something, maybe a time, maybe the people people or maybe the feeling of first discovering his passion for history.

"Some things just don't feel the same as you grow up," Jaehyun says. Visiting the Snowpoint temple. Battling. Seeing new Pokémon. Running by the docks. They slowly lose their magic. "But the world is so big, maybe it's for the better. That way we seek new feelings and try new experiences. Nature's way to push us to new things."

Doyoung remains silent, his Vulpix nested between his legs, Mareep on his other side and Staravia resting on the railing, as if the water has a calming effect on all of them. Jaehyun looks at the lake, the tranquil water and the few Pokémon breaking the surface every now and then. Doyoung is the first one to break the silence.

"You know," he says and Jaehyun has never seen him cry, but there's a strange quavering in his voice. "I think I love you."

Time stills while Doyoung's thumb draws circles on his palm and Jaehyun can feel how he's stressed, how this is too big of a confession, uttered with a small voice.

"I am sure I do," Jaehyun says quietly, almost in a whisper, as if anything above that would disturb the water.

Doyoung makes a little wet sound. Something between a gasp and affirmation and Jaehyun turns his head to kiss him, chaste and soft, create a new memory for them.

"I don't want you to go," Doyoung says, his hand coming around Jaehyun's arm. It feels like a breaking point. "It's selfish, but I keep thinking about it. I will miss you."

"It's alright," Jaehyun kisses the top of his head. "I think we will find each other again." He feels Doyoung wetting the sleeves of his shirt. "Maybe in a few years we'll remember that night and laugh."

"Why would we laugh?" Doyoung mutters, mouth on the fabric of Jaehyun's shirt.

"Because we are young and stupid and maybe we'll have figured things out and our current troubles will seem insignificant." Jaehyun imagines them, sprawled on a couch in front of the television in a house he has never seen. Leaving for work at mornings and making dinner together. Settling down. He's too much of a coward to say any of it, but maybe Doyoung has the same kind of thoughts, maybe they really are meant to be.

"Let's find a restaurant for dinner," Doyoung kisses his shoulder above his shirt. "The night is still young."

"Do you plan on tiring me out, maybe?" Jaehyun grins. "Because it does sound like it."

Doyoung laughs as Jaehyun wipes the few stray tears left on his face and the moment is gone, but it's alright. Doyoung gives him a smile that will keep him warm all the way back to Snowpoint and for as long as they'll have to be apart.

With five days left before Jaehyun's departure from the Olivine City port they decide to make their last trip despite the horrid weather. Mahogany Town isn't that far from Ecruteak, in fact it's way closer than Olivine but Route 42 is a challenge by itself. Not unlike Mt. Coronet the caves of Mt. Mortar they have to pass through are hostile and dangerous. Thankfully they meet a few hikers in their way who are the sole reason they don't get lost. There's no signal inside the cave and the map they've downloaded is barely any help.

They had started early in the morning and they make it to Mahogany way after dinner, damp and frozen, their teams secure in their Poké Balls. Dealing with a sick Snover is the last thing Jaehyun needs.

"It's a small town," Doyoung says when they make it to the outskirts. There isn't a single soul outside and there is barely any light, but they find their way to the Pokémon centre, where they will be spending the night, with relative ease. "But the lake is worth it."

The Centre is void of much life too, as most centres in smaller towns are. There is a nurse behind the counter that checks their trainer cards and asks if their Pokémon might need a check up, then leaves them to their own devices in the dormitories at the back of the building. It's obviously an old space but at least it's warm, a couple other trainers loitering around the bunk beds and the shared bathroom spaces.

"In a couple weeks at this time I'll be back in my tent somewhere at Sinnoh," Jaehyun says when Doyoung slips in the space next to him. "It's weird."

"I'm sure your tent is more comfortable than this mattress," Doyoung murmurs, splaying himself on top of Jaehyun's chest. "And you're more comfortable than any tent or mattress," Doyoung concludes, nuzzling close as Jaehyun covers them both with their sleeping bags, zipped together to make a big duvet. They are at the very corner of the dorm-like space, certainly out of earshot from the other trainers.

"You're cute," Jaehyun presses a kiss in Doyoung's hair, freshly washed and fluffy. "Would you consider becoming my boyfriend?" He blurts it out in one breath. They haven't talked about anything official, only about keeping in contact. But he wants this, wants to secure Doyoung as his own in any way and form he can.

"Dummy," Doyoung chuckles. "I'm already your boyfriend." He leaves a kiss by Jaehyun's collarbone. "Get some sleep."

"It's cold," Jaehyun exclaims when he steps out of the Pokémon centre the next morning, shitty Pokémon Centre coffee in a paper cup in his hand and Doyoung on tow. "That's actually some proper cold." It's unlike what he's experienced in Johto so far; despite the previous night's rain the city is a dry kind of cold, crisp, breath coming out in puffs and the sky a glassy clear blue.

"Must be because of the mountain," Doyoung is shivering despite his thick coat and the Mareep sweater he's wearing underneath, his Vulpix breathing out tiny balls of fire for him to warm his hands. Snover and Staravia are out warming themselves, seemingly enjoying the fresh air. "People say it creates all kind of weird weather conditions from time to time."

Route 43 is a popular trainer spot, so they take their time warming up. Actually, Jaehyun warms up by battling while Doyoung warms up by drinking Jaehyun’s coffee. It's a typical basic Route, similar to the ones around Sinnoh and identical, vegetation wise, to the others Jaehyun has seen at Johto. A lot of trees, the small, scattered ponds, the kids who try to bite more than they can chew in battle and Jaehyun has to go extra easy on them because there's not much fun in battling Pokémon that can't one-up your own.

The lake though, it's a different kind of scenery. It's the biggest lake of the region after all, but Jaehyun didn't expect it to be spreading as far as the eye can see. There are houses littered at the grassy area around it and there are small boats floating on the tranquil water.

"It's beautiful," Jaehyun breathes out as he breaths in the fresh air and when he turns his head, he finds Doyoung already looking at him.

"I wanted you to see it," Doyoung takes his hand and they start walking alongside the lake. "I knew you would like it."

"I think I'll like being anywhere with you," Jaehyun brings Doyoung's hand on his lips to kiss his knuckles.

"Even getting mobbed by Zubats in a slippery cave?" Doyoung laughs. He wasn't laughing the previous day when Jaehyun was spraying repellent straight to the flocks of Zubats. He was, in fact, shrieking.

"Okay, exceptions can be made," Jaehyun agrees.

There isn’t dramatic conversation or tears shed. It feels like everything between them is in place, exactly where is should be. They make small talk, they walk, and they look at the water, the fishermen, the trainers around, the people commuting back and forth to the city. There's a couple of hushed words exchanged and a few kisses in the lakefront before they find a patch of grass to sit and gaze at the sky.

"Have you heard about the Red Gyarados that was said to live here?" Doyoung asks. He has a little Johto guide booklet always tucked in the front pocket of his backpack, although he knows every single story by heart.

"I don't," Jaehyun smiles although he'd seen a documentary about it. He loves nothing more than the animated way Doyoung talks about the things he adores.

Doyoung is the first to notice, stopping mid-talk, staring somewhere above Jaehyun's hair with a little _"oh_ _?_ _"_ sound. And that's when Jaehyun notices too, looking up.

"It hasn't snowed before late December for as long as I remember," Doyoung whispers surprised and there are white flakes landing on his hair. It's gentle and it melts right after it touches the ground, but Jaehyun feels euphoric.

"It's a sign," Jaehyun says. It must be. Maybe home calling Jaehyun back, the universe telling him everything is going to be alright.

"Jung Jaehyun," Doyoung smiles at him. The smile Jaehyun will take back home with him. "My snow boy."

**Route 203, Sinnoh** **\- 5 years later**

"Hey honey," Jaehyun steps in and sheds his coat off, his fiancé sprawled on the couch with his Ampharos and Ninetails completely taking up all their carpet-covered living room space. ""I'm home," he smiles, although it's pretty obvious. Their little daily afternoon greeting.

"Hey love," Doyoung chirps, Staraptor jumping on top of Ninetails. "How was work?"

"The usual," Jaehyun takes his scarf off and drapes himself at the back of the couch Doyoung's has nested. "The kids are giving me a hard time."

"The youngest teacher in the largest school of the region," Doyoung cups his face for a brief greeting kiss. "The kids love you."

"One of them told me she wants to marry me when she grows up," Jaehyun chuckles. His younger students are in the six to seven age range and can be very vocal about their love when they aren't begging him for extra excess time so they can ride on Mamoswine's back.

Doyoung pouts. He puffs his cheeks out and crosses his arms above his chest dramatically, which just makes Jaehyun laugh louder.

"Don't worry," Jaehyun pets his hair. "You have priority in marrying me."

"Good," Doyoung nods, trying to remain serious but breaking into a wide smile anyway.

"Got any marriage proposals at work today, pretty boy?" Jaehyun looks out of the window and can see that Abomansnow has settled in their yard. She’s too big too fit inside the house that's already filled to the brim with Pokémon. Farfetch'd is really the one that doesn't take space, although Jaehyun doesn't complain, especially not when Ninetails is a portable fluffy heater at winters.

"Sadly not," Doyoung stretches slowly, pinching Jaehyun's nose while at it. "Everyone's either on their laptops or with their noses buried in books so you don't have any competitors yet."

"I don't have any competitors because I'm very pretty," Jaehyun makes his voice high pitched and holds a finger out, "very clever," a second finger. "And most importantly-," he lifts a third finger and sways it in front of Doyoung. "Yours."

"Okay, you sap," Doyoung laughs as he peels himself off of the couch. "I thought you'd stop trying to charm me after putting a ring on it, but I see it just keeps getting worse."

"I think the world you are looking for is 'better', Doie," Jaehyun gives him a brief hug before they walk to the kitchen together. They spend most of their days apart, Jaehyun at the Trainer School or occasionally doing field work with his older students and Doyoung at the Oreburgh Museum, but they are always by each other's side for dinner.

It wasn't easy to be right there, in their cosy kitchen. It was sleepless nights and almost giving up one too many times and fighting through shitty interregional phone connections. Despite everything though, at the end the universe seemed to be on their side. Jaehyun finished as one of the runner ups of the League and made quite the reputation for himself before returning to Snowpoint as a Gym advisor for a little over a year. And then the job opening at the Trainer's school happened and various Gym leaders put in great words for him, even Candice who was very vocal about wanting to keep him up at Snowpoint. And then, when Jaehyun was contemplating leaving Snowpoint another job opened in the Oreburgh City museum and somehow Doyoung secured it.

"Well, it seems like Arceus really wants us together," Doyoung had said when he had set foot at Sinnoh for the second time, the first being a six-months League exchange at Snowpoint, and Jaehyun was fetching him from Canalave City.

"We better not disappoint it," Jaehyun had answered, and like this, their paths had intertwined for good.

They work side by side in the kitchen, preparing the ingredients with practised motions. Some people told Jaehyun it's too soon and others that he should keep prioritising his career, be available for the day the Snowpoint Gym will need a new leader with Candice trying out for a position in the Elite Four. But Jaehyun has learnt to take things as they come, one at a time. He'll talk to Doyoung when it’s time for the next big step and they'll figure it out together.

"I don't think I'm made for big things," Jaehyun says, chopping up berries while Doyoung is stirring the stew and trying it out before adding spices. "Being good doesn't equal wanting to reach the top."

"I know," Doyoung dries his hands on his apron and reaches for him comfortingly. He's the only person to never push him or tell him to try harder. He has never said "you could even be in the Elite Four in a couple of years if you worked for it", like so many people do.

Jaehyun likes waking up next to Doyoung and drinking his coffee slowly. Walking up Route 203 along with his Pokémon as the day starts and spending the time with the kids or making teaching plans in his office. He doesn't want added stress; he doesn't want titles and praises. He wants his fiancé and their Pokémon and their little house in the middle of Route 203 and that's enough for him. And if it ever stops being enough, he'll recalibrate, like he's done so many times before.

"You're thinking too loud," Doyoung smiles. "You're home now, love. Work is done and the weekend is coming, right?"

"Right," Jaehyun agrees, hooking his chin on Doyoung's shoulder. "How did I get so lucky with you?"

"I don't know, I think Ho-Oh flew above us when you visited Ecruteak the first time and neither of us noticed."

"That would make sense," Jaehyun shuts his eyes and breaths in Doyoung's cologne. Doyoung to him will always be gentle oranges and fallen leaves and sunsets. Long walks and lakefronts and toothy smiles.

Abomansnow is comfortable outside, looking up at the sky. The first snow of the year is falling at late autumn. The first winter of many more to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://twitter.com/kuns_dimples/status/1365406870375137284) you can check out their trainer cards, thank you for reading <3


End file.
